Among Demons
by immortalmessanger
Summary: set a few years after city of glass. demon invasion in Idris. Jonathon could be involved... just read it and you might understand. haven't gotten to everything yet- will explain more in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Pandemonium was among them. _Things _were among them. Demons of all sorts were crashing upon them with breathtaking force. Clary heard a scream, and looked around for the source of the sound. She saw Isabelle, looking up at a greater demon. She could tell it was a greater demon by the size, it towered over everyone within it's great height. Jace was off to the side, his blades slicing through the air towards a raum demon. Alec was towards the center of the room battling with a great skeletal horse. Everyone looked over at the sound of Isabelle's cry.

"Magnus! Help her!" shouted Jace.

Just minutes before, they had been surrounded by friends and family in a large dining hall in Idris. Clary, Jace, and Isabelle had been by the punch bowl, listening to Isabelle chatter animatedly; Simon, Alec, and Magnus had been sharing battle tales with a well-groomed shadow hunter in the center of the large room. It had been a formal occasion: Clary was in low-thigh gold dress that hugged her body and pronounced her small curves, her hair was past her shoulders now in sculptured red curls; Isabelle was wearing a knee length blood red cocktail dress, her long black hair was now twisted elegantly on the top of her head. The boys were in coat and tie. The huge doors had burst open, the sky lights had shattered while demons poured through the openings. And chaos had ensued.

Back in the present, Magnus raced over to where Isabelle stood, molten blue sparks soaring from his finger tips. Alec shot him an anxious glance before sending his blade into the air and through the horse's skull. He ran to help Isabelle and Magnus with the greater demon. Clary focused her attention back on the ruckus before her right as a small scuttling demon lunged at her from the onslaught of creatures. She reached for the _chakrum _hanging from her belt and sent it spinning through the air and plunge into the demon's chest. It convulsed then vanished, leaving only her weapon lying on the ground. Clary quickly scooped it up and looked around for Jace. She spotted him off in the corner, looking around frantically. She met his eyes while they relaxed slightly, and she ran towards him, grabbing on to his shirt.

"Jace. Why are they here? How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Clary. I don't know what went wrong. The wards were supposed to be in their best condition, but…" His voice trailed off and he gasped, with what Clary assumed was some sort of conclusion to what could possibly be going on.

"Jonathon." he whispered,

"I don't understand, you said that he was killed. That _you_ killed him."

"I know what I said, Clary, it's just that nobody actually found the body. He is part greater demon, and he's most likely harder to kill than a regular per-"

"I _know_ he's part greater demon," she interrupted him mid-sentence "but he still could be dead. You can't just assume that he's alive just because you 'didn't find the body.'

" Clary remember what Simon said a couple years ago?" He continued when she shook her head slowly, "He said, 'Don't ever assume the bad guys dead until you see the body.' or something like that. He was right, then and now."

Clary sighed. "Fine." She was just about to inquire what the hell they are supposed to do now, when a demon dismembered from the horde and flung itself in our direction. Jace quickly flung a blade at it, and it shrieked and fell to the marble floor. He pulled two more seraph blades from his belt and plunged them into the floor, blocking off where they stood in the corner from the mass of demons.

"How did you do that?" Clary asked.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get out of here." Clary could see the pride he had to choke down to say that.

"But the others…"

"We'll get the others and go. Clary, draw a portal. We have to leave as soon as possible. Hurry! I'll get as many people as I can. Clary, draw it _now."_

"_Be careful." Jace looked at her. Then, in a movement she could barely see, he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her with bone-braking force. Clary didn't break, of course, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. His hand moved down to the small of her back, he pressed her against him tightly, and she could feel his hip bones fit perfectly with hers. Abruptly, he let go and was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the second chapter, hopefully it's good. I'm happy that I'm not having**_** too **_**much writers block. So enjoy. Please review, it's always nice to hear what you guys think (good or bad, it doesn't really matter to me- though of course good reviews are always preferable) !! **

**By the way, I don't own any of the characters, that's all for Miss Clare. **

Clary spun on her heels, facing the wall in front of her. She focused her mind on drawing the single rune. _Portal. _She placed the tip of her steel onto the cool surface. _Portal. _Clary's eyes slid shut, her mind beginning to move her hand sinuously across the wall, tracing the rune on it's own accord. Blue light shone through her closed eyelids like a burning flame, and she felt warmth touch her face. Her eyes snapped open and she watched as the blossom on the stone grew till it shaped itself into a dark flower. It continued to shape and form itself until it became, once again, a glowing archway.

Satisfied, she turned again to look at the glowing wall Jace had made with the blades. The illusion was dizzying, the way it appeared to be heavy sheets of rain pouring down in colored buckets, or bad reception on a television. She wondered when Jace learned this, it didn't seem entirely like Valentine's style.

Clary heard another scream, though it was slightly muffled by the sheet separating her from the source of the noise. Looking up, she saw a thin shadowhunter with light hair fall as a demon pinned her to the hard floor, bending its head over her neck as it tore at her flesh. Clary shuttered.

"Clary!" Jace was running towards her, followed by about forty other shadowhunters and downworlders. "Is the portal ready?"

The group ran towards the glowing wall. Demons were trying to approach them, occasionally falling from the high rafters on the ceiling, just to find themselves being cut open with a shining blade. Clary saw one demon find a breach in their tight defenses, and lunged towards them taking down a teenage lycanthrope boy. Someone stopped to quickly to help the young ally, but soon found that he was too late. Stating the parting words of death, he continued on with the group, fighting their way through the demon hordes.

"Yes its ready." Jace reached the blades that held up the translucent wall, he knelt down while the rest of the group turned to fight off the advance of creatures. He yanked the blades from the floor, only to move them about fifteen feet back. The shadowhunters and downworlders forced the demons back to give Jace more room. Demons were everywhere. Clary was amazed that the small group could hold them off, even for a little while. Just as she thought this an ugly creature with spikes coming out of it's forehead came tumbling towards Jace. Clary screamed as she reached for her belt, drawing a large dagger. She sent it hurtling through the air as it burried itself into the demon's chest. Jace looked up, startled to find a demon mere inches away from where he sat, a knife protruding from it's heart. He looked up at Clary with unfathomable eyes. She smiled back, and mouthed at him _your welcome_. He stood up and jogged over to where she stood, motioning for the others to do the same. Stumbling backwards, the group fought their way back into the safe ground. Clary sighed in relief.

"Aren't others coming?" She scanned the crowd. The occasion tonight had had at least eighty people attending. A look crossed over his face that she couldn't quite interpret. Reluctance?"

"Clary, somebody needs to hold off the demons while we enter the portal…" he trailed off meaningfully.

She gasped. "You left people here to die? How could you do that, Jace? That's pretty low, even for you."

"By the angel, Clary, I didn't _command _some people to stay and die for us to get away safely. Of course not, be reasonable. However, some people did _ask_ if they could stay. You have to remember that some people have died already in battle. More than some, actually."

"Oh." she said lamely. Sighing, Clary asked "Okay, so where are we going, exactly?"

"Umm, the institute in New York, I guess. We might as well." said Jace. "Alright everyone!" he called, directing his voice towards the crowd of guests that he had rounded together. "We are going to the institute in New York. Now, if you've never been there before or don't know what it looks like, grab onto someone who does! And please don't go thinking about a dragonfly or breakfast, keep your mind on track! 'Kay, find a partner- let's go!"

He turned back to look at Clary, "Wanna be my partner?" he drawled, winking.

Clary rolled her eyes "Let's just get out of here."

Jace turned around again so that he was again crouching next to his fabricated wall. "On the count of three, I want you all to run to the portal -in an organized manner- with your destination in mind. Ready? One… two… three!" Jace held his position till Alec's foot had disappeared through the portal opening. He pulled both blades from the floor, grabbed Clary's hand, and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Even though she had wrapped her hand like a vice around Jace's fingers, somewhere between _here _and _there _her hand was torn from his. She landed hard, on top of someone. Looking down she saw that it was Magnus Bane.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm taken." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he looked pointedly down at her position on top of him. "Oh. Sorry."

"That's quite all right, Ginger." Clary scowled at him. "Speaking of taken, where is that beautiful, dark haired, blue eyed wonder that keeps running through my mind insistently?" Magnus looked around for a couple of seconds before his eyes rested on a single spot in the crowd. "Alec, darling, there you are." With a quick wave to Clary, he strode gracefully over to where Alec stood.

She felt warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. Warm breath tickled her ears. "Hello." said Jace, softly. Clary turned in his arms so that she was facing him.

"Hi."

"Thanks for saving me from that demon, that was very kind. Though it wasn't as impressive as when you brought me back to life, what was it- two years ago? I guess your life would be quite dull without me, but still, the thought was nice."

"Yeah, well, what would anybody do without Jace, right?" Clary laughed.

"Don't mock me, and your not too far off, actually." She laughed again and punched him playfully in the chest.

"So I'm curious…"

"Your always curious."

Clary ignored him and continued. "Why did you have to take down the wall? Wouldn't have been easier if you just left it up?"

"Oh, it was just more fun that way. More exciting." he said.

"Okay." She wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but she figured it wasn't really a big deal either way.

"Well, we should probably get to bed. It's late."

"And it has been a _really _long day. What time is it anyway?" Clary inquired.

"Umm, about eleven fifteen, I think."

"Okay." She sighed, taking Jace's hand in hers and entwining their fingers, "Let's go."


End file.
